Doctor Who Spin off 1st regeneration Lieutenant Adventures
by Liam3015
Summary: The 1st Lieutenant and Ezmerelda on the 1st Lieutenant's last journey.


Lieutenant Adventures Launch celebrations year 2 - 2 February 2002. Celebration Episode Regeneration Special.  
The Lieutenant in the Time War.

The Lieutenant ran around his TARDIS, Ezmerelda looking curiously.  
"I've been travelling with you long enough now Lieutenant. I'm wondering who you've turned into", said Ezmerelda upset.  
"I have not turned into anything since i first met you. I haven't needed a regeneration."  
"No. We used to have fun. Now you are just chasing the time war, " exclaimed Ezmerelda.  
"The universe stands on the brink, Ezmerelda. Every being in time now has that message. All Time Lords know it too well. I am sick of fighting and I will do everything in my power to stop the Daleks...and the Doctor, " said The Lieutenant.  
"I thought the Doctor was good..." started Ezmerelda.  
"So did I," finished the Lieutenant, "but there is one incarnantion of the Doctor that none of us speak of. He is the present Doctor. He took ownership of the need to end the time war. All time lords see the time when he will destroy Gallifrey. There has to be another way."  
By now the Lieutenant is crying. "If necessary, I will kill the Doctor."  
The Lieutenant flipped some switches. The TARDIS materialised on Earth.  
"The Zygons are attacking the Earth. It won't continue if i can do something about it." The Lieutenant took a knife with him in case he needed to use it. The Lieutenant stepped outside the TARDIS. "No sign of the Zygons."  
"LIEUTENANT."  
The Lieutenant runs back into the TARDIS.  
"ZYGON"  
"Jesus Ezmerelda. I'm here. STOP SHOUTING. How the bloody hell did that get in?"  
"We must have landed on it". "Yes I think so. What are you doing to the humans. Why are you here."  
"We are looking for the Doctor, The Professor and the Lieutenant."  
"This is a TARDIS so which one are you? Red telephone box. You are the Lieutenant."  
"Yes I am. Nice to meet you." The Lieutenant stretched out a hand. "Now why do you want the Doctor and the Professor?"  
"The Doctor has crossed timelines with two of his other future selves. That is not allowed."  
"And The Professor?"  
"The Professor is known for street fighting especially Zygons. I can't let Time Lords win 100 - 1 win on the Professor can I?"  
"I doubt they will. All the Bookies must be dimolished due to the Time War. OW. Of course one touch of a Zygon can turn you into a Zygon."  
The Lieutenant takes out the knife and cuts off his arm.  
"Lieutenant you can't suspend it forever."  
"No. But I can buy some time."  
The Lieutenant dematerialises the TARDIS. The Zygon disappears.  
"The regeneration has started. I will hold off the physical regeneration as long as I can."  
The TARDIS materialises on Gallifrey.  
The Lieutenant steps out and walks into the Gallifrey High Command. "Lieutenant! No one can just walk in," says Rassilon.  
"No but I can," says the Lieutenant. "Any chance of a new arm?"  
"I am running a Time War but i am looking for a new arm for a Time Lord. No Lieutenant there is not," shouts Rassilon. "Unlike most of us, you have all your regenerations left. Regenerate for god sake!"  
Now annoyed the Lieutenant walks out of the Government buildings and back across the battlefield to the TARDIS.  
Just at the TARDIS door.  
"Exterminate the Lieutenant."  
The Lieutenant falls down and bangs his head off the TARDIS door. Hearing the bang, Ezmerelda runs out of the TARDIS and drags in the Lieutenant and dematerialises the TARDIS.  
"He's dead," crys Ezmerelda.  
Sends a distress signal to the Professor.  
The Professor's TARDIS materialises on the Lieutenant's TARDIS. "What's wrong?" asks the Professor. Seeing the Lieutenant's body the Professor hopes it's an illusion. He looks at Ezmerelda.  
A crying Ezmerelda nods.  
"Oh no," says the Professor.  
"Now what do we do?" asks Ezmerelda. "Come on Professor. You're a genius. Think of something." Ezmerelda is crying again now.  
"The sisterhood of Karn wield a secret that very few beings know about, it's called the potion of healing. It contains powers not even Rassilon knows about. We should head there." "Karn? What's Karn?" asks Ezmerelda.  
"It's a planet not too far from here... probably not too far from here... I can get to it fast... ok?"  
"Using my insight into the Lieutenant's mind, I can't see much because he's dead but using his memories of his 301 year old life so far he hasn't got the co-ordinates for Karn."  
The Professor smiles " no, but I do."  
"This TARDIS is flying through time and space now as we are wasting time over your brother's body. When we go aboard your TARDIS what do we do with this TARDIS?" asks Ezmerelda.  
" We don't need to use mine," replies The Professor as he runs over to the central console, laughing as he straightens his glasses. He flips a lever labelled 'co-ordinates' from automatic to manual. He starts mashing keys, or appears to start mashing keys, but is actually typing in the co-ordinates for Karn.  
The TARDIS console room shakes and chucks the two time lords and human around it.  
"Professor, we're on emergency landing roll. What did you press?"  
" I think I might have pressed 573852859 instead of 573852858."  
Ezmerelda jerks and straightens up looking at the professor. She's been possessed.  
"Oh dear," he grits his teeth,"we're going to have to fix that in a jiffey...no, not a jiffey, that's a stupid word, in a quick thing..."  
"Will you hurry up and ressurect me. I hate this," says the Lieutenant in Ezmerelda's body.  
" so when are we getting to Karn," says The Professor without looking.  
Ezmerelda, now free again says "We have landed."  
"sorry, not you," says the Professor," I thought he was still here."  
"The Lieutenant will soon start rotting. Bring him to the Sisterhood please. I will protect our TARDISes," pleas Ezmerelda.  
The Professor pulls a worried face," you know the whole '573852859 instead of 573852858' incident? Yeah, we're on the wrong side of the planet. But that's ok though, I've got a jar of nanogenes. They won't quite ressurect him but it'll stop the rotting thing for a while."  
He releases them from the jar.  
It won't take long to get there," he says cheerfully," only ten minutes." he strides over to the co-ordinates and types in 573852858.  
"Ok that sounds fine. We're on short trip roll."  
The TARDIS materialises.  
The Professor runs out with the Lieutenant on his back in a piggy-back style. At this point he is running faster, nearly falling with every step. The sisterhood see him from a mile away.  
"Prepare for the worst" says Ohila.  
"May I have a healing potion please," says The Professor.  
"What may you need it for?"asks Ohila.  
The Professor jerks his head to The Lieutenant, who was still on his back.  
"May he be healed," she exclaims. "Make him drink this."  
"I was planning on it," replied The Professor as he sets The Lieutenant down. He pours the potion into his mouth and The Lieutenant somehow swallows.  
The Lieutenant doesn't move.  
"We don't have to wait for it to digest, do we?"  
"There is no digestion in a dead body. He should be alive now."  
The Lieutenant jerks and twitches and returns to being still.  
"Stop it" said The Professor,"and wake up."  
The Lieutenant jumps and wakes up bashing his head off the floor. "GET THAT DALEK AWAY FROM ME. HELP ME. HELP ME. Where's the TARDIS? Where am I? Am I back on Karn. The sisterhood of Karn keepers of the flame of utter boredum."  
"Eternal Life."  
"That's the one."  
"That's what the Doctor said."  
"Who wouldn't?"  
"You have..."  
"...4 minutes I know. Can I have a potion for and old man please?"  
"Surely, yes."  
The Lieutenant drinks the potion and fires into regeneration.  
"Professor. Shield yourself."  
The Lieutenant screams and disappears in white light.  
"Is it done?" asks Ohila.  
The Lieutenant stands. "Lieutenant once more! Professor remember this. You are the Professor and you have won this war. It makes no sense yet but it will."  
The End.  
By Liam Hickey and thanks to Jack Hickey writing the Professor's lines.  
The Lieutenant Roger Bowen Ezmerelda Beth Morris The Doctor John Hurt The Professor Jack Hickey Zygons Unknown Daleks Nicholas Briggs Ohila Unknown The Sister hood Unknown and introducing McLean Stevenson as the Lieutenant.  
With special thanks to the BBC and Jack Hickey.  
Writer Producer and Editor Liam Hickey. 


End file.
